


Rain

by bunnysworld



Series: Bonded to magic [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Druids, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Merlin can't take it.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Part of the Bonded to Magic series

Merlin again made his way through the rain. This time, he didn't even care if he was going to get wet. It just hurt so much that he barely saw where he was stumbling. 

After the incident with the rude young knight, Merlin had been somewhere between being outraged that someone in this position would treat anyone like that and totally amazed by the change he had seen in Arthur. Was that what Arthur usually was like? He knew that Arthur could give orders, but he had never seen him demanding respect like this before. 

Quickly, he pulled his boots off and tried not to make too much of a mess with his muddy clothes. He needed to wash and put on dry things and then make it over to the barn again where Arthur would get the message from the knights. 

He was just about to pull his shirt over his head when he heard the door open and close again.

"Are you alright?"

Merlin peeked out of where he was tangled in the fabric. 

Arthur chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Let me help you." 

He was back to the Arthur Merlin knew. "Thanks."

Together, they pulled the wet clothes first off of Merlin and then off of Arthur and washed the dirt off their bodies. When Arthur had dried off, he looked over. Very gently, he took the towel and wiped the water off Merlin's face, his shoulders and his chest. 

Merlin stood stock-still. Arthur had never done anything remotely like that. His heart was beating wildly. Not a word was spoken, but Arthur never broke eye-contact when he slowly leaned in. Closing his eyes, Merlin swallowed hard. They had kissed before, though not in a while, and it had been very different. 

He didn't know what to do with his hands when Arthur cupped his face and he knew there was more to come. He just had no idea what and how and...what was he supposed to do in all that. 

"Arthu..." He mumbled against Arthur's lips. 

"Hm?" Arthur didn't stop what he was doing. 

"What am I to..."

"Shut up, Merlin."

Arthur made sure that Merlin wouldn't say anything for a while and Merlin didn't mind at all. 

It hadn't stopped at these wonderful, mind-blowing kisses. While Merlin was still marveling about feeling Arthur's tongue against his own and his beard scratching in the most delicious ways, they had stumbled back onto the bed and Merlin had yelled out when their hard cocks touched. It had never felt like this. 

And it had gotten even better when Arthur wrapped his hand around both their dicks and started to stroke. 

Merlin had come way too fast and maybe, he wasn't sure, his magic had done something weird that probably let the entire village know that their local sorcerer had sex for the first time. 

They had lain curled up for a while to catch their breath and Merlin couldn't get the goofy grin off his face. 

"Do you have to go?"

Arthur pressed a kiss on Merlin's neck. "Eventually."

"The sooner you hear what they have to tell you, the sooner we could..." Merlin blushed. "Do this again?"

Chuckling, Arthur got up on one elbow. "I like the way you're thinking."

They had gotten dressed and Merlin had helped Arthur putting on the red cloak he hadn't worn in months. When they entered the barn, Merlin smiled at Leon, who was wearing the cloak as well. It felt strange, though, being surrounded by all these men and somehow, it seemed as if Arthur and Leon were different people. 

Now, Merlin was on his way back to their house. Or should he go to his mam's house? He didn't know. Just hours ago, he thought that they were finally a unity, that Arthur and him had started to really be together. He had defended him in front of the knight, right? He had demanded that his knights respected him and later in the meeting, he had demanded respect for the people of Ealdor, too. And then they...the way Arthur had touched him...like he was the only person in the world who mattered...but now...

A desperate sob choked him as he finally made it inside. 

He had seen Arthur's face lighting up when he heard the message the king sent.

"It's been long enough. You can come home."


End file.
